krazy kurain adventures part 3 : bokuto sunami ace attorney
by barrylawn
Summary: [part 3 of 5 of krazy kurain adventures] phoenix wright was beaten up by the dragons and bokuto must defend pearl CAN HE DO IT?
BOKUTO SUANI ACE ATTOREY

one day in the kingdom of kurain phoenix wright and bokuto wer at a fine restaurant. bokuto wasglum because capcom had just cofirmed his english name was illbe yourguide. ugh.

"EAT YUR HAMBURGERS BOKKY" said pheonix eating the traitonal american hamburgs wich was weird since he was in asia not america but watever. bokuo ate the burgers they tasted VERY good.

"hey pheonix yu know how yo want defend attorneys legal here" said bokut

"yeah"

"deos that men people other dan you"

"yeah but not those dragon assholes fuck dem"

"yur just saying dat becouz one hurt maya"

"SHUT UP ITS NOT LIKE THAT" shouted phoenix everyone looked at him weid but got back to eating

suddenly a guy came up to them.

"you phoenix write" said the guy

"yea"

"im a dragon and id like you to join the revolution"

"FUCK OFF YOU VILE LAWYER SCUM!" shout phoenix

everyone gasp and dragon sweted

"POLICE!" shouted man and the police ran in

"what" said detective jesus

"LAWYER!"

"GET HIM BOYS!" shouted detective jesus and the police tackled the dragon to the ground.

AN i no jesus isnt the detective but that shit was funny so hes the detective in my fics.

the dragon was escorted out and jesus ran to pheonix

"hahaHA! thank you mr wright may we meet agan!" jesus said and he rn out to assist the arrest.

however little did they no that they had been watched. the mysterious culprit left and reported to lawyerbase the base of the revolutioning defense attoneys aka dragons.

"sir" said the mysterious culprit. "i have a report o phoenix wright"

"speak minion" said the even more mysterious culprit.

"he exposed one of or top agents ad got him arrested and he said mean shit to him too."

the misterious mastermind shook in anger.

"send out... our top ranked hitman. and have him beaten with a inch of his life... to teach his lesson"

"YESSIR!"

the mysterious door opened and the mysterious culprit walked in.

"uh hey man" said the mysterious culprit

"...speak"

"uh sorry man but we need you to hurt a guy"

"who is this guy..."

phoenix was hanging out with bokuto and pearl were having great fun in the park. however pearl caught a bug

"mr nick what is this" said pearl

"thats a butterfly" said phoenix

"its pretty" said peral "isnt it bokky"

"yeah" said bokuto and he snapped a picture of it. but then someone came over

"excuse me sir no bug catching in the park" said the park ranger

"oh sorry sir"

"no sorrys sir you two are coming with me"

the park ranger grabbed phoeix and pearl by their ears and dragged them to his office.

"(weird ill have to check the rules later)" thought bokky grabbing the park rules booklet.

"now sir ill have you know that catching fireflys is illegal here. i have but one duty to perform to yo"

"wats that" said pheonix and the ranger stood up.

meanwhile bokuto was on the swing. but noone was there to push him. he tried asking a cute little girl but he thought he was creepy and ran away from him.

"mr wights been a wile" said bokuto and he desided to ivestigation. he walked into the park rangers house and up the stares to go to his office but HE STOPPED BECAUS SOMTHING WAS ON THE STARIS! bokuto took a close look and IT WAS PHONIX WRIGHTS BODY!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" scremed bokuto "WHO IS RESPONSIBEL FOR THIS"

bokuto looked around and saw perls being arested by detective jesus

"ugh" said phoenix

"PHOENIX YOUR ALIVE"

"yes bokky perl didnt do it yu must defend her" pheonix muttered pasing bokuto his badge

"but who did this" siad bokuo "was it the park ranger"

"no"

"then who"

"it was" said phoenix "it was" phoenix passed out

"NO! ILL KILL DAT BASARD!" bokuto yelled and he put on his defend attorney badge. he want gonna be like dose dragons he was gonna be an ace attorney just liek his friend phoenix wright.

phoenix was taken for autopsy examination so bokuto lookedat the criem scene. he fond blood on the stairs which jesus said was phoenixs

"hey bokuto" said jesus

"yeah"

"we should question the witness"

"whos the witness"

"the park ranger dumbass"

"oh where is he"

"hes in his office"

so jesus and bokuto went ot the park rangers office. it was VERY messy like stuff was fucking broken.

"hello" said park ranger "can i help you"

"I AM BOKUTO STUPAMI AND IM PHOENXIS DEFENSE ATTORNY" said bokuy

"i see well let me get som coffee" rager left the room to make cofee

"hmmm i bet theres cluse in here" said jesus snoopin arond

"we shudnt be doing this" said bokky but de he hit his hed on the shelf and somthing fell o his face. he looked at it and saw ti was a document

"i agree to the terms of services of beig dragon. signed buffy hit"

"(GASP THE DRAGONS?!)" thought bokuto and he added the documnet to court record.

"whats dat" said jesus

"oh um the documents allowing me to be pearls attorney" said bokuyo

"ok"

then park rager came in

"tea" he said

"ok pal did you do it" said bouto

"no"

"ok what did you see"

"i saw perls hitting pjhoenix down stairs"

"damn okay ill see you in court" bokuto left the house.

"now what" thought bokuto. "oh well i guess ill go eat burgers"

bokuto went to the burger shop and ate some burgers. the guy served him up.

"thall be 5 dollars please" said guy ad bokky gave him the dollers. he went to sit

"(dat wast the symbol of dragon that was the simbol of phoenix write on his coller!)" thought burger man and he took out his pone

THE NEXT DAY

the big day has com up!

bokuto sunami must defend pearl fey for assault it was his first trial ever but perl believed he culd do it. bokuto took his place at the defense bench

"court is now in session for the rail of pearl fey" said kudgey "both of you ready" he asked

"yeah your hoor "said bokuto

"im also ready" said GODOT?!

"godot watr you doing ehre" said pearl

"im out on good behavor actully i escaped."

"HOW"

"i saw som tutorial o how to escapeby damon gant and decided to try it it worked."

"well i have the advantege i no how dese trials work" said bokuto

"so do i thanks to my mentor" said godot and the bokky saw nayuta was beside him

"its hopeless child give up we will crush you" siad nayuta "oh kudgey?"

"yes"

"i wold also like to pres charges on bokuto"

"WHAT" shouted bokky

REBUTTAL

"bokuto is stading at the defense bench. did you all forget that defending is a crime here"

"HOLD IT!" shoted bokuto "well den why is phoenix allowed to defense"

"because hes not a dragon" said nayuta

"how do you no"

"he dosnt wear a dragons emblem he wears the emblem of phoenix wright"

"i see add this to your testimony"

"alright" nayuta fixed his testimony

"the badge of phoenix wright protects him from arrest" said nayuta

"OBJECTION!" bokuto presented phoenix wrights badge "are you blind"

"no"

"well take a look at the badge on my collar"

nayuta put on his glasses and took a closer look at his collar

"AHHHH!" screamd nayta

"thats rite im not here presenting the dragons im here REPETING THE GREAT PHOENIX WRIGHT!"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed nayuta

"this means" bokuto slammed his desk "THAT IM ALLOWED TO EFEND IN COURT!"

"NOOOOOOO! FUCK YOU BOKKY!"

"uh i have no idea what happened" said godot "but lets get on with the trial of pearl fey"

nayuta glared at bokboy

"fine."

"make your opening statment prosecutor godot or nayuta whos the prosecutor again"

godot took out a document

"pearl fey beat the shit out of phoenix wright because he got her in shit wit the park rager. we found persl fingerprints on his clothes which means she touched him also we have witness testimony but well hear from him later"

"ok call your first witness" said kudgey

"i call detective jesus to the stand" said godot

jesus came to the stand

"state your name occupation and whatever" said godot grabbing a mug of coffee

"my name is jesus christ im a detective." said christ

"ok jesus tell us what happeed"

"first i"

godot slammed the desk with his mug

"NO! NOW!"

"OK OK! jesus christ."

WITESS TESTIMONY

"phoenix was beatn up by perl" jesus sang on his guitar

"OBJECTION!" shouted bokuto "perl is 18 nick is 35 or some shit HOW DID PERL BEAT HIM UP?!"

"dats what confused us too but den we relized she threw him down the stairs"

"shit" said bokuto "hey wait"

"what"

"OBJECTION!" shouted bokuto "thats impossible!"

"how"

remember wen we went into the rangers office it was messy wich means THATS THE REAL CRIME SCEN!"

"WAAAT?!" screamed jesus

"TIS MEANS THE PARK RANGER COULD HAVE DONE IT!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted godot "well you cant prove it bokky"

"yes i can and i will prove it with THE SPIRIT WATER MIRRO!"

BEGIN ORACLE

"i dont see anything" said lefia

"why" asked bokky

"phoenix isnt dead u stupid child" said leifa

"oh right." said bokuto sweating "B BUT! SOMTHING DEFINTLY HAPPEN THAT DAY AND I WILL FIND OUT WAT!"

"ha! alright i call the park ranger to the stand."

the park rager came to the stand

"name ad occupaion" said nayuta

"buffy hit park ranger"

"good now tsunami kid over there tinks you commited the crime in your office"

"hahaha no." said ranger

"then testify" said bokuto

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i dragged phoenix and perl into my office"

"HOLD IT!" shouted bokuto. "why"

"why because they were doing illegal shit in my park"

"and what was this illegal shit"

"well they were breaking the rules by CATCHING A FIREFLY!"

"i see update your testimony"

"perl caught a firefly and i apprehended them for it."

"OBJECTION!" bokuto presented the hoto he took of perls catching a bug ad the guy coming over. "look! the bug pearl caught wasnt a firefly! it was a HUTTERFLY!"

"ack?!" screamed ranger

"but wat dos that have to do wit aything tour boy" said godot

"it means that phoenix ad perl idnt break the rules TAKE THAT!" bokuto prested the park rules "look here it says "catchig fireflies is illegal so dont do it" but this is CLERELY not a firefly so the ranger was lookig for an escuse to arrest them! WHY?"

"NNNNNNRGH WHYD YOU HAVE TO TAKE A PHOTO KID?!" screamed park

"trite boy are you sying hes the killer" said godot

"yes!" said bokky

"WHAT MOTIV CUD I HAVE BOY?" shouted park

"i tink you have onE TAKE THAT!" bokky presented the document

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" screamed park

"look here its siged by you buffy hit and it says you agree to terms of service of the DRAGONS!"

"THE WITEST IS A WHAT?!" screamed godot

"didnt no huh godot well i gess thats why hes not in jale" said bokuto

"OBJECTON!" shouted hit "but the dragons are lawyers not hitmen!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted bokky "ah but you dont have a dragons badge"

"NOOO!" screamed hit "but! but phoenix wright was a defense attorney like dragons they wat him on their side!"

"OBJECTION!" shoted bokuto "remember erlier in de day wen i and phoeix were eting burgers some dragon came to us and then PHOENIX SAID MEAN SHIT TO HIM AND EXPOSED HIM!"

"OBJECTION!" houted nayuta "you have no prove"

"yes i do i have like 30 witnesses and one of dems detective jesus"

"NNNNRGH!" grutned godot and he gluggd down a coffee

"this meens dat YOU WERE SENT TO BEAT HIM AS A WARNING TO HAVE HIM JOIN!"

"hahaHAHAHAHA!" laughed ranger "you have no proof!"

"(nngh hes right)" thought booky "(im sorry phoenix)"

"OBJECTION!" shouted the door and it FLUNG OPEN AND PHOENIX WRITE WAS DER!

"your honor" said phoenix "THE DENSE HAS EVIDENCE!"

"PHOENIX YOUR AWAKE!" shouted kudgey

"yes and now its time to put hit away for good!"

"ha...! youve got nothing trite"

"yes i do! TAKE THAT!" phoenix presented a document

"what is that" said godot

"that" said phoenix pointing "IS MY TESTIMONY!"

"whuh-"

"according to ME we wer sent to the park angers office and the following coversation happen:

"now sir ill have you know that catching fireflys is illegal here. i have but one duty to perform to yo"

"wats that" said me and the ranger stood up. he walkd over to me and PUNCHED ME IN DE FACE!

"WAT THE FUCK MAN!" i shouted but he KEPT PUNCHING!

"MR NICK!" screamed pearls but ranger kept hitting and hitting and then he dragged me out and threw me down de stairs!" said phoenix

bokuto slammed the desk

"this means" he shouted and he pointed and again the camera angle changed in epic fashon "THAT YOU THE ATTACKER! BECAUSE PHOENIX THE VICTIM SAID SO!"

the ground shook

"NOOO! NO NONO! DONT LISTEN TO DAT LAWYER! HES LIE!"

"but your also a lawyer no your a DRAGON SCUM WHY SHUD WE LISTEN TO YOU!" shouted phoenix

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed hit and he passed out.

kudgey slammed the gavel

"ok dis court finds perl fey OUT GUILTY!"

AFTER THE TRIAL

"nice job bokky" said phoenix "course it was in vane since all i had to do was testify and wed be done"

"(your welcome nick)" thoguth bokky

"hey mr nick lets all go celebrate my eating burgers!"

"alright" said phoeix and they went to eat burgers.

beep

"this is agent burger mysterious mastermind phoenix write has recovered." said burgerman

"i see... leave him alone for now" said the mysterious mastermind "but we WILL have him join us."

beep

THE END

...

...

...?


End file.
